irisjpopfandomcom-20200214-history
Memorial (Song)
Memorial is a song featured in i☆Ris’ 15th single. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= ( / ) Sutekina kiseki datta nda ne ( / ) Kimi ni "arigatō" ( / ) Tsunaida kizuna wa sō Itsumademo kawaranai memoriaru Hajimete no dokidoki omoidashite Nanimo kamo kagayaite Muteki ni datte nareta Korekara mo don'na mirai ga kite mo Omoide wa mune no naka Kirakira kirameite iru yo Itsumademo Zutto PuriPara dorīmu |-|Kanji= いつもの"おはよう"でさえ あたりまえじゃなくて ステキな奇跡だったんだね 少し照れくさいけれど ちゃんと伝えたいよ 君に"ありがとう" 一人より二人で 二人よりもみんなで 繋いだ絆はそう いつまでも変わらない　メモリアル はじめての　ドキドキ思い出して 何もかも輝いて 無敵にだってなれた これからも　どんな未来が来ても 思い出は胸の中 キラキラきらめいているよ いつまでも ずっと　プリパラドリーム |-|English= Even our usual "good morning" Can't be taken for granted Because it's really a wonderful miracle It's kind of embarassing, but I want to properly tell you "Thank you" Rather than being alone, how about being with a friend Rather than just having one friend, be with everybody Because the bonds that connect us Are an unchanging memorial Remembering the first time my heart ever beat Everything begins to shine After all, I became invincible No matter what future lies ahead Our memories will be in our hearts They're always there, sparkling bright No matter when It'll always be the PriPara dream Full Version Rōmaji= Itsumo no "ohayō" de sae Atarimae janakute Sutekina kiseki datta ndane Sukoshi terekusai keredo Chanto tsutaetai yo Kimi ni "arigatō" Hitori yori futari de Futari yori mo min'na de Tsunaida kizuna wa sō Itsumademo kawaranai memoriaru Hajimete no dokidoki omoidashite Nanimo kamo kagayaite Muteki ni datte nareta Korekara mo don'na mirai ga kite mo Omoide wa mune no naka Kirakira kirameite iru yo Itsumademo Zutto PuriPara dorīmu Genki ga naku naru toki wa Namae wo yonde mite Hitori janai to kidzuku desho Egao ga densen shitara Kurai kimochi nante Fukitobasō yo Kako to mirai no aida ni Ikutsu mono ima ga aru Yume kanaeru ēru wo Okuriau nakama ga koko ni iru Anogoro no tokimeki wasurenaide Dare datte hajimari wa Mijukuna charenjā Toki wo koe yume no baton tsunaide Sorezore no michi no hate Ashiato wo kizande yukō Itsumademo Zutto tomaranaide Egao de chīzu pīsu sain narabe Setsuna no toki wo Kakegae no nai toki mō Eien ni nokoshitai Daremo mada mita koto nai mirai e Hashiridasu kimi no koto Ōen shite iru yo Kono saki mo michi wa tsudzuiteru kara Akogare wo oikakete Chōsen shi tsudzukete yukō Itsumademo Zutto owaranaide |-| Kanji= いつもの"おはよう"でさえ あたりまえじゃなくて ステキな奇跡だったんだね 少し照れくさいけれど ちゃんと伝えたいよ 君に"ありがとう" 一人より二人で 二人よりもみんなで 繋いだ絆はそう いつまでも変わらない　メモリアル はじめての　ドキドキ思い出して 何もかも輝いて 無敵にだってなれた これからも　どんな未来が来ても 想い出は胸の中 キラキラきらめいているよ いつまでも ずっと　プリパラドリーム 元気がなくなる時は 名前を呼んでみて 一人じゃないと気づくでしょ 笑顔が伝染したら 暗い気持ちなんて 吹き飛ばそうよ 過去と未来の間に いくつもの現在がある 夢叶えるエールを 送りあう仲間が　ここにいる あの頃の　ときめき忘れないで 誰だってはじまりは 未熟な挑戦者 時を越え　夢のバトン繋いで それぞれの道の果て 足跡を刻んで行こう いつまでも ずっと　止まらないで 笑顔でチーズ　ピースサイン並べ 刹那の瞬間を かけがえのない季節を 永遠に残したい 誰もまだ　見たことない未来へ 走り出す君のこと 応援しているよ この先も　道は続いてるから 憧れを追い掛けて 挑戦し続けて行こう いつまでも ずっと　終わらないで |-| English= Even our usual "good morning" Can't be taken for granted Because it's really a wonderful miracle It's kind of embarassing, but I want to properly tell you "Thank you" Rather than being alone, how about being with a friend Rather than just having one friend, be with everybody Because the bonds that connect us Are an unchanging memorial Remembering the first time my heart ever beat Everything begins to shine After all, I became invincible No matter what future lies ahead Our memories will be in our hearts They're always there, sparkling bright No matter when It'll always be the PriPara dream When you've got absolutely no cheerfulness Try calling my name And you'll realize that you're not alone Once my smile spreads from me to you All of those dark feelings Will be blown away In the time between the past and the future There lies plenty of things happening now No matter when, a friend will always be there To cheer you on towards your dream I won't forget the excitement from back then After all, everyone's just A young challenger at the start Conquering time to pass this baton On the ends of all sorts of paths Let's carve our footprints into them No matter when It'll never stop Smile, say cheese, and give a peace sign Painful times Or unreplaceable seasons I never want to forget any of them Everyone is chasing towards an Unpredictable future So I'll always cheer you on After this, the path will go on Chase after your aspirations And continue to stand up to challenges No matter when It'll never end Video Category:Songs Category:Memorial